


Moving On

by livthekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Murder, Sad, Theft, death mention, she's sad I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: Neo really struggles to get past Roman's death, but when hunger finally gets to her, she moves to the richest city to get back into the life of crime!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for the RWBY big bang event! Though it is not quite completed, the last part will be done in a day or two.

Moments ago she stood on the ship with her partner in crime. They had almost gotten rid on one of the most annoying huntresses they’ve dealt with. Now, the pink and brown haired girl was gripping her parasol for dear life as her small body was tossed around the flying grimm surrounding her. 

The wind blew Neo so that her back was facing where Roman continued fighting Ruby. Though she tried to turn around and at least see what was happening, or how far she was from the ship, the wind was too strong and she would fall to her death if she moved much more. It did not help that huge grimm were flapping their giant wings by the poor girl, sending gusts of wind at her. 

Needless to say, Neo was in quite a spot of bother. Unable to control where she was going, she could only hope that her grip wouldn’t loosen, that she wouldn’t be eaten by a grimm, that Roman wouldn’t die. Even though everyone knows not to look down when dangerously high up, Neo had to. She had to find a good spot to land before she lost her grip completely. 

Her prayers had been answered, and she was able to see one of the few undestroyed buildings up ahead. When Neo was above the roof of the building, she retracted her umbrella and fell onto the cement. The landing hurt and was definitely not a good idea, but it truly was her only option besides death.

The young girl looked around trying to find where Roman was still fighting, but she couldn’t see any more ships in the sky. That was when she heard it. 

_BOOM!_

Neo whipped her head around and saw even bigger flames coming from the heart of the city. Behind the flames, she could barely make out the outline of a ship. Realization hit her like a train. No ships left in the sky. No Roman in sight. Newly crashed ship on fire in the distance. Neo did all she could think of at the moment. She backed up until she was on the edge of the building. Then she sprinted. Then she jumped. 

Right as her toes pushed off of the building’s roof, Neo opened her umbrella. Grimm were high enough so that their wings didn’t interfere with her flight, and she glided as far as she could go. Unfortunately, she was not able to glide all the way to the ship, but the moment her feet hit the ground, she ran as fast as she could to the wreck. 

Her heart raced faster than before, both from running and the thought of what could be waiting for her in the shipwreck. One wrong step tripped her and she landed on the concrete. The scrape now on her face stung like hell, but Neo paid no attention to the pain. She scrambled back onto her feet. Tears began spilling from her eyes, but she didn’t care. 

The girl walked through the wreck trying to find something, _anything_ , that would tell her where Roman was. She was almost ready to give up, but then she saw it. Amongst all the wreckage, a bowler cap was able to be seen. She ran to the hat and picked it up with a trembling. The feather was still on fire, but Neo put out the flame. She looked around, but nothing else was there. The only thing that got her up was the sound of voices approaching the burning ship. She fled to the hideout where she and Roman lived. 

Luckily, Neo’s home (or what was left of it) was nearby. The bad news was that there was a hole in the side of the building. She went through the back door and found that the part of the building where they inhabited was still more or less intact. Once she knew she was safe, she collapsed on the floor and cried. 

Neo was never one to show vulnerability, but at this time she was so miserable; so pathetic. She was still a young girl keeping on the only way she could. A psychotic girl who killed and stole for money, sure, but still quite young, not to mention Roman Torchwick, Neo’s father figure, had just died. 

You may be wondering, “Roman Torchwick was this girl’s father figure? How did _that_ happen?” It is quite an interesting story actually, and Neo recalled the whole thing while she sat on the floor.

Nine years earlier, the same girl we’ve been following throughout the story was a small child, living on the streets. Anyone on the street would have taken her for a helpless child and would even pity her. One man, however, saw her real potential. That was the day Roman Torchwick met Neopolitan. 

_The orange haired thief strolled down the dimly lit sidewalk, a cane in his hand. He turned the corner to go down an alleyway when he saw a little girl and a grown woman. The little girl looked average, but the woman looked quite rich. Careful not to be seen, Torchwick stood close to the wall and watched the scene play out._

_“Where are your parents? I don’t see them anywhere here,” the woman said, looking around the filthy alley. The little girl pointed towards a fence where someone’s yard intersected with the path._

_“Um, are you sure sweetie?” the woman asked. She obviously didn’t want to go near the fence, for garbage was piled against it. Still, the child nodded and the woman went ahead. The child crept up behind the rich woman and pulled out her wallet. Roman was in awe! Such a small girl picked that woman’s pocket with ease!_

_The woman started to turn around, but then the girl completely transformed her look! She looked like a whole different child! This time instead of looking ordinary, the girl had pink and brown hair with a white streak and her clothing looked less raggedy. The woman was surprised and didn’t know what to do. She let out an awkward laugh and stepped out of the child’s way before leaving the alley with haste._

_The young girl made eye contact with Roman and sprinted away. He ran after her through the passageway until she stopped, her back facing him. He stepped towards her and reached for the child’s shoulder, but the girl shattered into nothingness._

_“What the-” Roman was suddenly knocked off his feet, then felt something slam down on his back, sending his face into the ground. When he got a good view of what hit him, he was shocked! There stood the little girl! Torchwick grumbled and dusted himself out._

_“That was an impressive trick, kid,” Roman started, circling her. “But I think you can do better,” he held up his wallet and the surprised girl felt her pockets to find that he had stolen it back!_

_“Tell me, what’s your name?” the man asked. The girl pointed at her hair and eyes. Her eyes were also brown and pink, matching her hair._

_“Pink, brown and white? Your name is...?” Roman couldn’t think of what it meant and he tried to think of everything that he could that involved pink, brown, and white. “Neapolitan? Is that it?” He asked. The girl nodded._

_“Uh, you don’t talk much, do you?” She shook her head. “Huh, okay. Now I don’t do this often, but you look like you could use a place to stay, and I could use a helping hand when stealing. What do you say? Wanna join me?”_

_She pondered the idea. While it could be a trap, she could get a home and a job of sorts. The pros outnumbered the cons, and she nodded once more, agreeing to become Roman Torchwick’s partner in crime._

_“So Neapolitan...” Roman started then stopped. “Ya know, Neapolitan is just too long. Mind if I call you Neo?” The girl shook her head. “Great! Neo it is then.”_

The memory used to be so dear to her, but now it felt as if her very soul was being crushed by the very thought of it. Neo decided not to think about it because if she didn’t think about it, she wouldn’t be able to get upset about the memory. She was a strong believer in the phrase, “out of sight, out of mind.”

Neo was a girl of efficiency and skipped the first stage of grief. Roman Torchwick was dead, and there was no way he could have survived. Still, remembering Roman’s voice, how she became who she was to that day, and knowing that her mentor was dead kept her staying in her small hideout. There was only one thing that would get her back out into the world, and no matter how much she wanted to stay indoors without going to the real world again, the same issue kept popping up. 

Neo, being a living thing, needed food to survive. 

She couldn’t escape the pain in her stomach, so she finally took action. Neo stood from the mattress she laid in, picked up a nearby stack of cash, put on her shoes, grabbed Roman’s tattered hat and her parasol, then set off to the city. Neo was back and was angrier and deadlier than ever before.

Neo was marching down to the train station to go to Atlas when she began to rethink her decision. She was at a disadvantage on her own in so many ways. She wasn’t tall or old, she didn’t look tough, and worst of all, she could not speak.

Usually Roman would be there for her, but he was gone, and she had to figure out a way to speak on her own. She could use signs, but that seems like such a hassle. It would probably be easiest to use sign language, but she could only hope that people would understand her. The other problems would have to be made up for through strength and stealth. 

Neo’s train of thought was stopped by another train, but this one was physical. She had reached the train station and heard the train in the distance. “Perfect timing,” she thought to herself as the bought her ticket from the machine and waited for the train to arrive. 

When the train arrived, the girl stood up to board the train. She was the only one to board the train, and when she looked around, only a few people were seated. She found an empty spot next to a window and took it. She looked out the window and watched Vale, her home for as long as she can remember, disappear into the distance. She had to start a new life in Atlas, the richer part of Remnant. 

She was kind of glad that she was leaving. Neo had too many memories of Vale to stay any longer. She was going to a new city with new people and a new atmosphere, and that meant a fresh start without attachments. She could be the thief Roman said she could be. She could finally reach her full potential.

Neo counted how much money she had. Only two thousand dollars were in her hands, which meant she could get a small apartment but would have to start stealing right away. Since Atlas was where all the rich people lived, she would have no problem getting money. While planning her new life in Atlas, she rested her head on the window and watched the outdoors pass by. Eventually, she dozed off into a light sleep.


End file.
